


New Years Eve pt 1

by SchmillionPizza



Series: PsychoxSpectacle [8]
Category: DCU, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Birth Control, Daddy Kink, Dr.Psycho is not doing well, F/M, Family Drama, Misogyny, Older Man/Younger Woman, dub con, well he is but he’s confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmillionPizza/pseuds/SchmillionPizza
Summary: Spectacle meets with a member of her family she is not happy to see.
Series: PsychoxSpectacle [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578478
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	New Years Eve pt 1

She batted her eyes open. He was on his laptop. Facing away from her. 

How long had she been asleep? 

She felt at herself. Refreshed. Pain no longer throbbed between her legs. 

She laid still and thought about the past few days. She was certain she made the right choice. He took such good care of her. He had changed her out of her clothes and into a soft lavender nightie. She ran a hand through her orange hair. Her eyes gazing at her lover. 

She wanted to talk to him so desperately. She didn’t even have a name for the feelings she was feeling. The thoughts she was thinking. 

He sat straight up and looked back at her. He could sense her thoughts. 

He smiled. “Well. Good...uh.....” he looked at the clock on the wall. “Evening. How are ya, Sweetheart?” He asked walking over to her. 

She sat up. “I’m a lot better. No more pain.” 

“Yessss” Psycho pumped his fists happily. His wild hair swaying a little.

She chuckled. “....Don’t panic but...I really need to talk to you.” She said holding his hand. He held back. 

He bristled a little bit. She wouldn’t leave him. Just play it cool. Psycho thought to himself. 

“I’m gettin’ that vibe.”He hopped up on the bed beside her and nuzzled into her.

“Tell Dr.Psycho what’s on your mind, Kitten.” 

“....I love you..so much. But...I don’t know how to feel about....what we did. I feel happy...loved..grateful...but also confused and ...pressured.” 

“You’re allowed to feel more than one way about something, Kitten. That was a big step. It’s always rough your first time.” He said petting her cheek. 

“Is it supposed to be that rough?” She asked. 

“Yeah. Mine was. Good GOD I had no idea what I was doing and that idiot woman I gave MY virginity to? She broke my heart, ratted on me to the police about “stolen radium” , and ran off with the quarter back.” 

“...I’m so sorry that happened.” She said hugging him. 

“It was just practice for you, Doll-face.” 

She gasped. Blushing. Woah.

“Know..that no matter what happens. I don’t regret what we did. It was beautiful...I’ve never...connected with someone like that before.” He said smiling.

“...Me either.” She said hugging him tighter. 

The next few days were uneventful. Spectacle trained with Harley and Ivy to improve her physical combat skills. She was getting better. She was relying too much on her powers however. Harley wanted her to be able to rely on her own physical strength. 

Dr.Psycho spent most of his time researching on how to physically harm a ghost. 

They went on a few dates together. Mostly to get coffee or explore old occult bookstores together. They also had sex a few times and Psycho had talked with her about birth control as well. She thought the patch would be the best bet. They picked up her script after Psycho mind controlled an OBGYN to write it for them. 

No way in HELL was he going to let some rando look at and touch his precious Spectacle. He would do all of that. 

He watched her while she was in the pharmacy. Smiling when she came out with the little white bag. 

“I want ya t’know...I usually don’t let my ladies CHOOSE their birth control but...” 

“I’m special?” 

“Obedient.”

“Oh.” 

“Now then...Just gotta pick up some Prosecco for tonight’s New Year’s party and we’re all set.” He said motioning to a liquor store. 

They were in the villains side of town so they were able unto move about freely as their alter-egos. They did get recognized a few times but it wasn’t a big deal. Some D-Listers saying hello. 

Spectacle looked at a few pink bottles of a mixed girly cocktail and looked at a familiar face that smirked at her. It was Felix Faust. 

Her Step-Father. 

“Gross. I guess they’ll let anything in here.” She said putting the bottle back on the shelf.

“ Is that anyway to address your father?” Faust said. 

“You’re not my Dad, Felix. Go fuck yourself.” She said turning away from him. 

Faust grabbed her wrist. She frowned. 

“Such paltry language! Do you know what an embarrassment you’ve caused your mother? Joining that...crew? Being involved with that dwarf? You LIVE to hurt her.” He said. 

“ So what if I do? Have you MET my mother? She spent most of my childhood hopping from Man to Man until you knocked her up with that JOKE of a witch-boy. Who is just as much of a pain in the ass as you are.”

“ At least Klarion does well for our family. If you had just married Brother Blood like we had planned you would have done well too. But instead you choose A deviant ghost then a misogynist dwarf who curses worse than you do!”

She jerked her hand away from him and was relieved to hear her boyfriend’s voice.

“ HEY FAUST. You gotta fuckin’ problem?” He asked handing his bag to Spectacle. 

“As a matter of fact. I do. Edgar.” He said smirking. 

Ooh. Spectacle wasn’t even allowed to call him that. 

“What on earth are you doing man? She’s young enough to be your daughter. You’re disgusting.” He said looking down at him. 

“ Disgusting? Is that all you’ve got, Gramps? Hah. That doesn’t even deserve my attention. C’mon, Kitten let’s go home.” He said taking her hand. He wanted to get her away from this situation as quickly as he could. 

“I hope you’re happy with your disgrace, Priscilla!!”

Ugh she hated real names. 

“Okay that is IT!” Spectacle turned around and leaped towards Felix Faust and pushed him out of the store front window and landed a few punches to his face before he blasted her off of him. 

“There’s no chance of you beating me , Child. Your mother couldn’t withstand my power and neither can you!” Faust said floating up into the sky. 

“News flash, Douchebag. I am NOT my mother!” She said levitating. Her cape billowing behind her. 

Her hands glowed a ghostly green and her facial features were outlined with the same green glow. Giving the appearance of a skull. 

“Hands vermillion. Start of five. Bright coatillion. Raven’s dive.” 

Faust frowned. 

“Still using that tired old incantation from that movie?”

Her expression grew angrier. Beetlejuice was a GREAT movie and this was a fun incantation. Fuck him. She thought. 

“Nightshade’s promise. Spirits dive.”

Silence came over the onlookers and bloggers as the sky turned black and the entire world seemed to stand still. Dr.Psycho was crouching behind a car. Trying to figure out if he should end this or let this go on.

“To living, let now the dead. COME ALIVE!!” 

Lighting cracked into the ground. Her voice took on an ethereal echo and 50 green skeletons came out of the concrete and charged towards Felix. 

He was making quick work of them. 

“Your parlor tricks are adorable, Dear.” He said throwing a spell at her, she deflected it with a shield she made out of the ghostly green aura that surrounded her. It hit a civilian and it turned them into a pig. 

“You son of bitch. You were going to turn me into a pig? Way to copy Circe. “ she reached into her hollusters and pulled out her pistols and started firing at Faust. She actually managed to hit him and she smirked when she heard his skin char at the blessed metal that was embedded in his shoulder. 

“I’ve always wanted to do that. Dear Villainess Weekly. I shot my stepdad and it was everything I hoped it would be.” She hovered toward him. Stepping over the bones of her army. 

Felix was weakening but he wasn’t completely out of it. 

She grabbed his cloak and dragged him up to her. 

“Tell Mom that she’s a pussy.” She said tearing back to blast him but he took her by surprise and took control of one of her skeletons. 

“The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” He rested back himself but suddenly glowed red. Dr. Psycho had stepped in. 

“Honey you didn’t need to do that. I’ve fought him like 500 times. He always wimps out if you wear down his stamina.” 

“Your’e still recovering from Christmas Eve..You’re just too hopped up on petty vengeance to see it.” He said throwing Felix back into the liquor store.

He levitated her over to him and once again made a quick getaway in a cab. 

“ Oh..oh wait. I forgot something. “ He turned around and glowed red to manipulate 3 cases of beer to explode and spray all over Faust. 

“Have fun smelling like skunk beer, DAD. Hope Disgusting is the harshest thing your wife calls ya..” he telepathically said to him. Faust cruising but still keeping that prim tone of his. 

“Ugh. I don’t know what my mom sees in him.” She said walking to a cab with him. 

“I’m beginning to see where your Daddy kink comes from.” He said looking at her. 

“I never...really had a dad. Mom didn’t get with Felix until I was 10 so I got to go through puberty with the worlds most annoying sorcerer.” Spectacle said leaning back against the seat cushion. 

“So uh....Who IS your Mom?” Dr.Psycho asked raising a brow. 

“....Tala.” She said looking embarrassed. 

“Tala? THE Tala? Tala as in The witch that has her own part of HELL, Tala?” Dr.Psycho was aghast. 

“Yeah. That’s not true. That’s an edgelord rumor Felix started. He wants to appear like a total badass but he’s so not.” She said smiling.. liking that she could talk to him about this. 

She held his hand and smiled. 

“...You’re spoiling me with coming to my rescue...I’m getting addicted to it..” she said kissing the side of his face. 

“..It’s only natural that I’d do that. You’re valuable, Sweetie. In so many ways..” he sdd as is feeling along her thigh. 

“...You wanna year something wild?” She asked. Leaning into his touches. 

He smirked looking up at her. 

“...I kind of...really REALLY like not being fully aware of what’s going on..but you’re the only one around. Completely helpless..” she closed her eyes and blushed. She looked so beautiful when she blushed..

He gently felt of her hand and smirked. 

“ Feeds right into that Electra-Complex. You had to be tough and responsible when you were little. You never got to be taken care of..so you’ve got all these sexy feelings now that you’re all grown up and your body is fighting your mind....you know it’s freaky and you shouldn’t feel this way... but that poor little girl inside you never got to be tended to so she’s crying out inside of you for a care-taker...it’s why you want a daddy...” he looked to her with half lidded eyes. Turning her to face him. 

“To a guy like me, that’s like a match to a forest. “ he said grinning. 

Spectacle trembled. 

“...I know I’m so gross..”

“No no, Kitten. You’re needy. You’re needy as hell. But it’s okay.. cause I’m the only one in the entire world that can meet that need. Who else would know or want to put up with you? “ he said , he had turned on his hypnosis a little..feeding her this suggestion. The run in with Faust worried him. He didn’t want her family ruining this. 

He needed to work harder on making her dependent on him. 

She wouldn’t leave him if she thought she needed him. 

....The thought of getting her pregnant crossed his mind but that would be a last resort. 

She held her head. 

“I...think I need to rest up so I can watch the ball drop...and kiss you tonight:” she said chuckling. 

“You’re going to do more than kiss me , Sweet thing..” he chuckled and they got out of the cab , paid the driver and walked inside. 

Spectacle put the champagne bottles in the fridge and went upstairs to lay down. 

She laid there for a little while. She felt two fingers take a pulse on her neck. She was half awake. 

“Hnn?” She murmured. She then felt a hand pet through her hair. It was Dr.Psycho. His cologne was always a dead give-a-way. 

She felt pressure in the back of her neck and smiled at the warm feeling she got after.

“Hope this is what you wanted...I need you to listen to me, Kitten...can you hear me?” He asked. Throwing away the needle he used on her. He shifted, moving to lay behind her. He held her close to him and tilted her neck so he could talk directly into her ear. 

“Mhmm...” she said..moving when she felt him slide a hand up her blouse. 

“...Good. You’re doing so good, Sweetheart. Now...you’re not going to remember this but my words are gonna stay inside that pretty little head of yours...you don’t have much sense so so I’m going to give you some..I’m such a good Daddy aren’t I?..” 

To be continued


End file.
